When The Time Comes, Baby Don't Run
by xonessienichole
Summary: Lucian three-shot. Each part is based off a different song. "What Hurts The Most" - Rascal Flatts, "Back To December" - Taylor Swift, "Kiss Me Slowly" - Parachute. This is a Lucian fic, so if you don't like them, I would advise you not to read.


**A/N: I apologize in advance for what will be a little lengthy authors note, but I think you should read it. **

**Okay, I know I'm in the middle of writing two other stories, but I've had this idea in my head for weeks. It's not an actual story either, it's gonna be like "They Can't Take What's Ours", the only difference is, it's gonna be Lucian related instead of Ezria. It's only gonna have three parts and each part is going to be based off a different song. This is kind of a prelude to another idea I've had for a while about doing a songfic collection. I'm still working on that, though so it's not gonna be posted for a while. **

**I realize that some of you don't like the idea of Lucian, and I completely understand where you're coming from. This is not me trying to be rude to either Lucy or Ian or even Chris. I just like the thought of them someday being together. I think it'd be extremely cute, to be honest. Don't worry, I don't go around bashing Lucy and Chris, I would never do that because I absolutely adore Lucy and I guess she's happy right now with him. So, that's all I can ask for. I don't mean to offend anyone with this story, so please don't take it that way.**

**Disclaimer: This story is completely fictional. I don't know Lucy or Ian and I am not affiliated with their personal lives in anyway. I also don't own "What Hurts The Most" that song belongs to Rascal Flatts.**

**Alright, on with the story.**

_What hurts the most was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away._

_And never knowing what could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you is what I was trying to do._

Ian Harding was currently pacing back and forth in the living room of his apartment while a confused Lucy Hale looked up at him from her sitting position on his couch. Ian had asked her to come over tonight after they finished the first day of filming. He had finally got up enough courage to just lay out his feelings for her in the hopes that she felt the same way. He knew she had a boyfriend. He knew she was unavailable, but he simply couldn't keep his feelings inside any longer.

He spent a good part of the last two years trying to push his feelings to the side. He desperately wanted to believe that his feelings for Lucy went no further than just friendship. The fact of the matter was that the more he tried to make his feelings go away, they just multiplied until there was nothing left of his heart but pure love for her.

"Ian,"

Ian stopped his pacing at the sound of her voice and turned to look at her.

"What's going on? Why have you been pacing like crazy for the last ten minutes? Is something wrong? Because you know you can tell me anything, you're my best friend."

There it was. Best _friend_. Oh, how he wanted to be so much more than just Lucy Hale's best _friend._

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out or anything. I just…"

Lucy got up from her position on the couch. She walked around the coffee table and grabbed Ian's hand. "What is it, Ian? Talk to me." She looked up into his eyes with concern. Ian was never like this. He was always so bubbly and excited. Whatever was bothering him had to be something big, and Lucy was determined to get to the bottom of it.

"Lucy, I," He sighed heavily before detaching his hand from hers and walking over to the couch and sitting down.

"What, Ian? Seriously, just tell me. I don't like seeing you upset and not knowing what the problem is." She walked back to the couch and grabbed his hand once again, squeezing it gently, "You know, whatever it is, if I can help, I will."

He looked into her eyes earnestly, those beautiful hazel orbs. _Just spit it out, Ian. I love you, Lucy. Lucy, I love you. I love you, Lucy._

"W-what?" Lucy asked, her voice shaky.

Ian looked at her like a deer in headlights. _Crap, nice one genius. _"Uhhhh, well,"

"Ian, did you just say you – you l-love me?"

_Well, I guess there's no turning back now._

He sighed once again, "Yes, Lucy. I did. I love you. I've tried not to for the past two years, but I just can't help it."

Lucy stared at him with an unreadable expression for a few very long moments before finally getting up. She grabbed her purse and sweater from the coffee table, "I, um, I have to a, I have to go. Annie's probably wondering where I am and I have to feed Jack and, um, I just –"

"Luce, wait," Ian grasped her elbow to stop her just as she was heading for the door.

"Ian, I can't deal with this right now. I have Chris. You _know_ I have Chris. I –"

Ian rolled his eyes, "Yes, I know you _have_ Chris, but I also know that he's not good enough for you."

"You don't know anything, Ian," Lucy huffed, "You know nothing of our relationship. He's a good guy."

"The guy is a total douchebag and you know it, Lucy. He's got a bad reputation. He smokes. You hate smoking and he doesn't even have the decency to not smoke around you."

"Ian, my relationship with Chris is none of your damn business, okay?"

"Of course it isn't, until he breaks your heart. Then it'll be my business to pick up the damn pieces, won't it? Just like when that guy Alex cheated on you, you didn't mind making that my business did you?"

Lucy just rolled her eyes, "I have to go."

"Don't you get it, Lucy? I love you. I've tried not to all this time, but I do. I'm tired of watching you get your heart broken by guys who didn't deserve you in the first place. It hurts me to see you hurting. You know that if you gave yourself half a chance, you'd realize that you love me too. I know you do. Are you seriously just going to walk away from everything that we could have?"

Lucy turned her head from Ian's pleading eyes, "Let me go, Ian. I have to go,"

Ian let go of her arm, defeated. He watched as she walked out of his apartment, a single tear sliding down his cheek.

On the other side of his door, Lucy leaned against the wall, a tear also sliding down hers.

**A/N: I know, sad. Haha. Don't worry, folks, this little three-shot has a happy ending. Review and let me know what you think (: And if you haven't heard "What Hurts The Most" by Rascal Flatts, go listen to it. It's my favorite country song. **

**Xoxo ~ Vanessa**


End file.
